La Mère des Fées
by Airog
Summary: Naruko ne supporte plus cette injustice. Négligé et sous-estimé. Même après avoir remportée la guerre, son frère vole son rêve et elle est forcée d'épouser un homme qu'elle déteste. Elle finit par quitter le village pour aller à l'Ouest et trouver une guilde du nom de Fairy Tail. Naruko puissant ; mère / Menma bon / Minato et Kushina vivant / Konoha dénigrement / Génération Boruto
1. Prologue : Rencontre du maitre de FT

**Je ne possède aucun personnage de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga « Naruto » et d'Hiro Mashima l'auteur du manga « Fairy Tail ».**

 **Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusé moi à l'avance.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

 **« Voie Démoniaque »**

 *** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Technique

 _Écriture_

[Flashback court]

 **~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

 **Prologue : Rencontre du maitre de Fairy Tail**

 **~ X784 / Magnolia ~**

Magnolia est une petite ville de marchande, entouré de montagnes, en face de la mer et qui se trouve dans Fiore. Elle est surtout connue pour abriter la plus puissante guilde du pays, Fairy Tail.

Celle-ci regroupés d'innombrable mage, des utilisateurs de magie. Fondé il y a plus de cent ans, fondé par Mavis Vermilion qui devient le premier maître de guilde, Precht qui devient le second maître, Warrod Sequen et Yuri Dreyar. Elle acquit sa notoriété et sa force actuelles qu'au cours des dernières années, grâce à des mages comme Titania ou La Salamandre. Pourtant Fairy Tail était aussi connue pour provoquer la destruction dans leur mission volontairement ou pas et d'avoir des problèmes avec les autres mages, surtout avec le Conseil Magique. Malgré cela, plusieurs personnes font appeler à eux pour résoudre des missions qui étaient considérés comme insurmontables ou impossibles à accomplir.

A l'entrée de la guilde se trouve trois personnes, la première est un garçon de 17 ans, qui possède des cheveux hérissés roses et des yeux noirs. Il porte une tenue noire et blanche, un foulard blanc à motifs d'écailles et la marque de guilde sur son épaule droite en rouge.

La seconde, est une jeune fille du même âge, blonde avec des yeux bruns et des cheveux blonds attachés par un ruban sur le côté droit de la tête. Elle porte une tenue bleue et blanche, une pochette sur la ceinture et un fouet.

La dernière personne est un chat bleu, se tenant debout sur ses deux pâtes, un sac vert foncé sur le dos. Avec le symbole de la guilde au-dessous en blanc.

Ces personnes sont Natsu, Lucy et Happy.

« Bienvenue à Fairy Tail ! » Exclama Happy en présentant la guilde à Lucy.

Cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveillé par le bâtiment. Elle a trois étages, chaque étage étant plus petit que celui situé en dessous et assis sur le toit de celui-ci. Sur le toit le plus élevé, surmontant le sommet du bâtiment, se trouve un dôme, rond et trois drapeaux sous le toit, avec le symbole de Fairy Tail au milieu. Au-dessus de l'entrée, est inscrit le nom de la guilde, surmontée d'un cœur saillant stylisé et flanquée d'une paire de fées sculptées.

Alors qu'une partie de Lucy était heureuse d'être enfin aux portes de la guilde et de réaliser son rêve depuis son enfance, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nerveuse. Est-elle prête ? Est-ce qu'elle sera à la hauteur ? Pourrait-elle correspondre aux autres mages ? Elle savait déjà qu'avec Natsu, elle n'avait aucune chance et si les autres étaient aussi puissants ?

« Tout va bien Luigi ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de trembler ? » Demanda Natsu en levant un sourcil.

« T'as froid ? Est-ce-que tu vas te transformer en glace ? » Demanda Happy avec un regard curieux.

« QUOI ? BIEN SUR QUE NON ! ET JE M'APPELLE LUCY ! » Cria la blonde avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de continuer. « Je suis juste nerveuse ? Est-ce-que vous croyez qu'ils m'accepteront ? » Les deux autres ceux regardent pendant un moment avant de la regarder et de lui donner des grands sourires.

« Tu n'as rien à t'inquiéter ! Tu verras ! Tout le monde est super sympa dans la guilde ! » Dit Natsu en lui donnant un coup d'épaule amicale. Cela remonte le moral de Lucy qui prend une grande inpiration avant de parler.

« Oui ! Tu as raison ! Ça ne peut pas être mauvais ! » Exclama-t-elle avec une grande détermination.

 **~ 1 Minute plus tard ~**

C'était mauvais…

Lucy ne pouvait pas le croire. A peine ils sont rentrés, que les choses en commençaient à dégringoler. L'un des gars de la guilde a fait un commentaire sur Natsu, que ce dernier lui a plongé dessus et lui a donné un coup de pied, que les autres aux commencé à se battre les uns avec les autres.

Elle pensait que les choses aller bien se passer quand elle a rencontré Mirajane, l'idole des mages féminins, malheureusement elle était tombée inconsciente quand un grand garçon est tombé sur elle. Cela c'est empirer quand elle voyait les membres de Fairy Tail sur le point d'utiliser la magie, elle savait que les choses allaient devenir dangereuses.

Jusqu'à ce que…

PLAM !

 **« ÇA SUFFIT, SALES GOSSES ! »** Hurla une voix. La personne ou plutôt la créature était immense, atteignant le plafond du bâtiment, son corps est recouvert de poils jaunes, brillant comme de l'or, mais qui est pour l'instant masqué par l'ombre, sauf ses yeux rouge sang et perçant, mais la chose la plus distingue de la créature ce sont les neuf queues qui se balancent derrière lui.

« UN RENARD GEANT ! » Exclama Lucy à la fois choqué et terrifié.

« Oh ! Tu étais ici Okaa-san. » Dit Mirajane d'un ton calme après avoir repris conscience.

« OKAA-SAN ! » Cria d'incrédule la Constellationniste en regardant la servante comme si elle était sérieuse.

Immédiatement tout le monde s'arrête de combattre et ceux dispersent. Les yeux de Lucy d'écarquiller, il a suffi au renard d'apparaitre pour que la bagarre cesse immédiatement. Elle était aussi étonnée en voyant le calme que les autres fons quand il y a une bête au-dessus d'eux.

Sauf une personne…

« Ha ha ha ! Tout le monde se dégonfle ! Si qui fait de moi encore le ga… (Paf) » Natsu n'a pas pu finir sa phrase que l'une des queues du renard l'écrase pour le faire taire. Lucy était la seule à être inquiète, alors que les autres ne faisaient pas attention.

 **« Hmm… Qui es-tu toi ? »** Demande le renard en regardant la Constellationniste d'un œil.

« Euh… je l'appelle Lucy… Je souhaite rejoindre la guilde… » Dit-elle en essayant de rassembler tout son courage pour ne pas fuir la créature.

 **« GRRRRRHHH ! »** L'immense bête commence à grogner, alors que Lucy tremblait de peur, craignant que la bête allât la manger. Mais en lieu de ça, la créature commence à rétrécir, jusqu'à prendre une forme humaine. Une fois terminé, le souffle de Lucy fut coupé quand elle voit l'apparence la personne.

C'était une resplendissante jeune femme, ressemblant à une déesse. Elle est aussi grande qu'un homme ordinaire, 1,81 mètre, un corps mince, et légèrement bronzée, légèrement tonique, mais qui ne déforme pas sa silhouette féminine, une immense poitrine de taille F, un visage en forme de cœur, et lisse, des lèvres roses brillant surtout avec son doux sourire, des yeux bleus comme l'océan qui donne envie de plonger dedans, de long cheveux blonds soyeux ondulés qui descendant jusqu'à son dos, brillant comme le soleil et trois fines lignes sur chaque joue, rappelant ceux d'un chat ou d'un renard. Elle porte une cape blanche avec deux épaisseurs de la même couleur, le haut étant court et doublé de fourrure et le bas s'étire presque aussi loin que sa robe (A).

« Enchanté de te rencontrer Lucy-chan. Je suis le maitre de la guilde Naruko Uzumaki. » Même sa voix était douce et angélique. Lucy ne pouvait aucun défaut sur la femme. Sa façon de la regarder, et de la regarder, lui donner envie de se confier à elle. Elle avait comme une aura similaire à celui d'une mère bienveillante. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que la femme était un instant avant une immense créature poilue.

Cependant, elle arrête ses rêveries quand elle réalisa le nom de la femme.

« Attendez ! Vous êtes la légendaire Naruko ! Celle qu'on surnomme la Fée Viviane ! » Exclama Lucy de choc, ne pouvant pas croire qu'en face d'elle ce tien l'une des plus grandes légendes de Fiore.

La blonde plus âgée lève un sourcil avant de répondre. « Tu veux rejoindre Fairy Tail, mais tu ne sais pas qui est le maitre ? » Lucy baissa la tête de honte sur son manque d'information. La plupart des renseignent qu'elle avait sur Fairy Tail était sur des magazines et sur le journal qui parle des destructions provoquées par la guilde.

« Je croyais que c'était Makarof Draer le maitre de la guilde. » Répondit doucement Lucy toujours la tête baissée, elle avait l'impression d'avoir raté sa chance de rentrer, ne sachant même pas qui est le maitre actuel, mais elle sentit une main rassurante sur son épaule et lève la tête pour voir le maitre de la guilde.

« C'était il y a quelques années avant, mais maintenant Jiji a pris sa retraite et il m'a désigné comme son remplaçant. » Dit Naruko en lui donnant un doux sourire, après avoir vu comment Lucy se sentait.

« Je vois… » Murmara la jeune blonde avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de parler de nouveau. « Alors je voulais savoir, quelle sont les conditions pour devenir membres de la guilde ? Je suis prête ! » Elle priait dans sa tête, que ça ne soit pas une épreuve dure, comme un combat, surtout après avoir vu comment les autres ceux battaient.

« Tu rentres. » Répondit spontanément Naruko.

« Hein ? »

« J'ai dit que tu rentres. » Répéta la blonde plus âgée.

« Mais… je… vous me faite rentrer comme ça ? Son rien demandé en retour ou d'épreuve ? » Cria presque Lucy d'incrédule. Mirajane rigola avant d'expliquer.

« Okaa-san a un don pour sujet les gens. Elle lui suffit d'un coup d'œil pour savoir qui tu es. »

« Tu exagères Mira-chan. J'utilise d'autres compétences pour connaitre la nature des gens. » Dit Naruko un peu gênée, en grattant l'arrière de sa tête, avant de tourner le corps pour regarder les autres membres de la guilde. « Tout le monde ! Veuillez accueillir notre nouveau membre, Lucy-chan ! » Immédiatement tout le monde commence à applaudir et à crier le nom de la nouvelle membre avec joie.

Lucy était émerveillée par la nouvelle et que la guilde l'accepte à bras ouverts. Elle avait enfin réalisé son rêve et rejoint Fairy Tail.

Soudain, elle arrête ces pensais quand elle voit Naruko disparaitre dans une colonne de flammes rouge cramoisi. Lucy n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre, qu'elle voit le maitre de la guilde apparaitre dans l'étage au-dessus, de la même manière qu'elle a disparu.

« Maintenant les enfants il y a des choses importantes à dire. » Dit Naruko d'une voix grave, toute sa bonne humeur a disparu d'un coup. Elle lève ensuite le bras où elle tient plusieurs feuilles. « J'ai reçu plusieurs plaintes de la part du Conseil Magique contre vous. Certains membres du conseil voulaient même dissoudre la guilde où arrêter certains d'autres vous. Grey-kun. »

« Ouais. » Répondit un garçon complètement nu à par un caleçon.

« C'est bien d'arrêter des contrebandiers, mais évite de te balader à poile dans les rues et de voler les sous-vêtements dans les séchoirs. »

« Je n'aime pas être nu. » Répondit Grey avec gêne.

« T'as qu'à garder tes fringues… » Dit un grand ado aux cheveux blancs et une cicatrice au-dessous de l'œil droit.

« Essai au moins de ne pas transmettre ton hobbit à Haku-chan. » Murmura Naruko en lâchant un soupire, avant de regarder le grand garçon. « Elf-kun, quand tu prends une mission, le but est de protéger la personne, pas de lui casser la figure. »

« Il s'est moqué de mes cheveux. » Répondit timidement le garçon.

« Kanna-chan ! Je t'ai dit de diminuer ta consommation d'alcool ! 15 tonneaux c'est beaucoup trop, mais ce qui me pose vraiment un problème c'est que tu as envoyé la facture au conseil… » Dit le maitre de la guilde en regardant une jeune fille portant juste un soutient gorge sur le haut

« 15, 15, disons 14… » Naruko secoua la tête, elle espérait que Nagako ne prendra pas l'habitude de sa sœur, quand elle grandira.

« Loki. »

« Oui. » Répondit un garçon roux portant des lunettes.

« Le nom de Michikote te rappelle quelqu'un. » Loki se crispa avant de répondre.

« Euh… ça me dit vaguement quelque chose. » Dit-il doucement, en essayant d'apparaitre innocent, mais échoua.

« C'est la petite fille du conseiller Reiji, que tu as dragué. En plus, une agence s'est plainte de tes méfaits, nous avons reçu une facture à ce sujet ! Ensuite Natsu ! Tu avais pour mission de simplement arrêter un clan de voleur, PAS de démolir sept habitations. Détruire l'horloge de Tuly, un monument historique. Bruler l'église de Furija ainsi que le château de Lupinas… Bon tu n'as pas détruit le Val de Nazuna, qui permet de voir la ville, mais comme tu as détruit tout ce qui avait à voir ! Est-ce-que je dois parler du Port d'Harujion ? »

Lucy ne pouvait s'empêcher de secoua la tête sur ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Natsu était responsable de 80% des incidents dont parlent les journaux, les 19% autres étaient le reste de la guilde.

« Tout le monde. Je le suis fait passer un savon par le conseil. Alors je vais vous dire une seule fois… » Dit-elle d'un léger ton sombre. Tout le monde avait leurs têtes baissées, alors que Lucy commencé à trembler, craignant que le maitre la punisse sévèrement. « En sont fous de ce que pense le conseil ! » Finit-elle en brulant les feuilles avant de les jeter et attraper par Natsu et les dévores.

« Ecouter les enfants. La magie est quelque chose d'important pour chacun de nous, mais vous ne devez jamais vous laisser consumer par l'ivresse du pouvoir et garder la raison. La magie n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise, mais une part de nous-même et c'est la façon dans nous l'utilisant avec notre cœur qui fait ce qu'elle est. Une force immense permet de grande possibilité, mais si vous ne la contrôler pas, vous deviendrez l'instrument de votre propre destruction et vous n'aurez plus rien à la fin. Mais n'oubliez jamais, que si vous êtes dans le désespéré et triste, vous pouvez compter sur les autres pour vous aider à vous remettre de votre douleur et trouver un but dans votre vie. Par-ce-que c'est ce qui fait une vraie famille. Ce sont mes convictions… peu importe ce que disent ces idiots du conseil ! SUIVRE SA PROPRE ROUTE ! C'EST LE CREDO DES MAGICIENS DE FAIRY TAIL ! » Finit Naruko en criant à la fin avec enthousiasme, suivit des autres membres, qui lève tous l'index de leurs mains.

Lucy aussi était heureuse en voyant voyait tout le même qui commence à faire la fête et s'amuser, pourtant. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regard à la chef de guilde qui regarde tout le monde avec fierté. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admiré par la femme et les mots qu'elle a prononcé, c'était à la fois émouvant et touchant.

Naruko Uzumaki, l'un des Dix Mages Sacrés, considéré par beaucoup comme l'a plus puissante mage de Fiore, sinon du monde. Elle avait reçu d'innombrable titre en cours de sa carrière de mage, mais l'un des noms où elle était le plus connue comme…

La mère des fées…

 **Prologue : Fin**

* * *

 **A – Première tenue d'Edea Florence (dans Witch Hunter) sans le chapeau.**

 **Premier chapitre terminé ! Naruko est le nouveau maitre de la guilde, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Makarof interviendra parfois dans l'histoire. Vous découvrirez dans les prochains chapitres qui sont Nagako et Haku (pas le celui dans Narutoverse) et qu'elle est la relation entre Naruko et Menma. D'autres choses sont modifiées par rapport au manga, par l'intervention de Naruko, soit par la relation, la puissance et des personnages eux-mêmes.**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimé lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Préoccupation du maitre

**Je ne possède aucun personnage de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga « Naruto » et d'Hiro Mashima l'auteur du manga « Fairy Tail ».**

 **Streema** **: Le mari de Naruko sera révélé plus tard.**

 **Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusé moi à l'avance.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

 **« Voie Démoniaque»**

 *** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Technique

 _Écriture_

[Flashback court]

 **~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Préoccupation du maitre**

« Bien Lucy-chan, où tu veux la marque et de quelle couleur ? » Demanda Naruko à l'arrière du bar de la guilde avec Mirajane, alors que Lucy était assis der l'autre côté sur un tabouret, pendant que les autres membres discuter tranquillement chacun sur leurs tables.

« Ici, s'il vous plaît et rose. » Répondit la jeune Constellationniste, en lui montrant le dos de la main droite. Naruko hocha la tête et prend la main de la jeune fille et de mettre la sienne par-dessus. Lucy était confuse un moment avant de voir briller une lumière blanche sur la paume du maitre. Après un moment Naruko enlève sa main, pour montrer la marque là où Lucy voulait avec la couleur.

« Voilà Lucy-chan ! Tu fais partie officiellement de Fairy Tail ! » La Constellationniste regarde sa marque avec émerveillement avant de parler.

« Wouah ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire ! Je fais partie de Fairy Tail ! » Exclama heureuse la jeune blonde.

« Maintenant Lucy je faut que je te prévient que la marque est… » Commença Naruko mais fut interrompu quand elle voit un petit garçon s'approcher d'elle et la reconnue immédiatement comme le fils de Macao. « Roméo-kun que fais-tu ici ? »

« Mon papa n'est toujours pas revenue à la maison ? » Répondit le garçon, alors qu'il commençait à pleurer. L'enfant à six ans, des cheveux et des yeux noirs. Il porte un t-shirt vert avec un symbole {S} jaune en centre.

« Mmh… Si je me rappelle bien, Macao avait un boulot au Mont Yakobe, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle après avoir réfléchi.

« Oui ! Il avait dit que cela prendrait trois jours, mais ça fait une semaine qu'il n'est toujours pas revenu… » Naruko lui donne un doux sourire puis répond…

« Ne t'inquiète pas Roméo-kun, je suis sure que ton père va très bien, il s'est juste perdu en route. » Le garçon secoua la tête et hurle presque.

« Non ! Je suis sure qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ! S'il vous plaît, vous devez aller le sauver ! » Voyant l'inquiétude de l'enfant, elle se rapproche de Roméo et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

« Roméo-kun, je connais ton père depuis longtemps. J'ai fait de nombreuses missions avec lui qui étaient bien plus dangereuses que celle-ci. Ton père est assez intelligent pour savoir quelle mission il peut accomplir seul. » Le garçon renifle une dernière fois et finit par accepter.

« D… d'accord ! » Naruko lui sourit avant de parler.

« Bon garçon ! Maintenant rentre à la maison et boit un gros verre de lait au chocolat. Cela t'aidera à te sentir mieux. » Roméo hocha la tête avant de se retourner et quitter la guilde

Une fois le garçon parti, Naruko lâcha un soupire et arrête son faux sourire. Malgré ce qu'elle vient de dire, elle était aussi inquiète pour Macao. Le Mont Yakobe était un lieu froid et avec de dangereuses créatures. Pendant une semaine, elle espérait que Macao n'était pas encore là-bas et qu'il était revenu chez sa famille, le temps de se soigner après la mission, mais la venue de Roméo à confirmer ces pires craintes. Bien sûr elle ne voulait pas inquiéter le garçon plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et lui avait menti pour le rassurer, mais maintenant elle devait aller chercher son veuille-ami le plus vite possible et…

Plam !

Naruko tourne la tête, sur la source du bruit pour voir Natsu et Happy sortir de la guilde après avoir écrasé une feuille de requête sur le tableau d'affiche. Elle lâche un soupir exaspérant, mais amusant. Natsu pouvait bagarreur avec tout le monde, mais il est celui qui se soucie le plus de tous les membres de la guilde.

« Pourquoi Natsu a réagi comme ça ? » Demanda curieusement Lucy, mais aussi légèrement inquiète de la réaction de son nouvel ami.

« Natsu s'identifie à Roméon. » Commença Mirajene avant de poursuivre. « Le père de Natsu a disparu un jour et n'est jamais revenu. Enfin quand je dis son père, je parle de son père adoptif… c'était un dragon. » Lucy tombe littéralement de sa chasse et regarde l'ancienne rang S d'incrédule.

« Quoi ! Un dragon ?! Comment c'est possible ? » Il est vrai que Natsu lui avait dit qu'il cherchait un dragon, mais Lucy ne pensait pas que c'était son père.

« Ignir l'a trouvé dans une forêt quand il était petit. Il l'a éduqué, à lire et à utiliser la magie. Mais un jour il a disparu sans laisser de trace. » Bien que Mirajene était de dos, Lucy pouvait deviner qu'elle était triste.

« Je… Je vois… je comprends mieux pourquoi il le recherche. »

Naruko décide de parler. « Lucy-chan, il faut que tu comprennes que nous autres à Fairy Tail, on a tous un lourd passé. Une douleur qui peut venir aussi bien de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. » Lucy cligne plusieurs fois les yeux avant de réfléchir au mot du maitre et de se rappeler de son passé, la mort de sa mère et sa relation avec son père.

Regardant là où se trouvaient Natsu, et Happy, une idée surgit dans la tête de Naruko et regarde la jeune Constellationniste.

« Que dirait tu de l'accompagner ? » Proposa soudainement Naruko, surprenant les deux jeunes filles en face d'elle.

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Lucy, ne s'attendant pas à une t'elle demande.

« Es-tu sur Okaa-chan ? Le Mont Yakobe est assez dangereux, même pour des mages puissants. » Dit Mirajene.

« Peut-être, mais elle pourra aider Natsu si jamais il fait encore des bêtises et ça serait mieux pour Lucy que sa première mission, elle est accompagnée d'une personne qu'elle connaît. » Répondit le maitre de la guilde, avant de sortir une carte de sa robe et de la donner à nouvelle membre. « Prend çà avec toi Lucy-chan. En qu'a de danger, transfert un peu de ta magie dans la carte et j'apparaîtrais en face de toi. » Lucy était surprise de cette information. Utiliser la magie de la téléportation était déjà rare, mais pouvoir intervenir grâce à un simple objet, qui n'est pas conçu à la base pour ça, était tout simplement incroyable.

« Merci beaucoup Maitre ! » Dit Lucy en prenant la carte, mais a goute de sueur tombe sur son front quand elle voit l'image de sur la carte. Elle représente une version chibi du maitre de la guilde avec un clin d'œil et le signe de la paix, ainsi que son nom {Naruko Uzumaki} en bas est son titre {Maître de Fairy Tail} en haut.

« J'imagine que tu dois avoir raison Okaa-chan. » Dit Mirajene après avoir réfléchi. « Mais aucun des transporteurs n'est encore revenu dans la ville, donc en attendant Lucy-chan viens chez pour que je t'aide à familiariser dans la ville et te trouver un appartement. »

« Oh ! Très bien j'arrive ! » Exclama joyeusement la Constellationniste, heureuse de pouvoir visiter la maison de son idole préférer.

« Très bien les filles, mais ne faites rien d'étrange ! » Rigola Naruko, ignorant les cris de la plus jeune blonde. Une fois les deux jeunes filles parties, une pensée lui traverse l'esprit. * Mais pour une raison quelconque, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… *

 **~ Le soir ~**

Elle avait raison.

C'était presque le coucher du soleil, au moment où la plupart des membres commencés à quitter la guilde pour rentrer chez eux, quand Natsu, Happy et Lucy sont revenue avec Roméo et Macao. Celui-ci avait de graves blessures sur tout le corps et devais être tenu par le Chasseur de Dragon pour marcher.

« Je vois que vous avez ramené Macao sain et sauf. Bien jouer Natsu-kun, Happy-kun et Lucy-chan. »

« Désolé maitre, je me suis peu trop surestimé. » S'excusa-t-il en ce grattant l'arrière de la tête. L'homme à des cheveux bleu foncé et des yeux noirs comme son fils. Il porte une veste blanche et bleue avec un T-shirt noir et un collier avec un {S}.

Naruko lui donne un regard méchant avant de parler. « Je t'avais dit que combattre des balkans seul était idiot, mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. Ensuite d'arrêter de m'appeler maitre, nous nous connaissons depuis 20 ans, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom. » Dit-elle avant de lâcher un soupire. « Viens ici, je vais te soigner. »

Macao hocha la tête et se rapproche de Naruko. Celle-ci lève son bras droit et un grand cercle vert apparaît, suivi d'une lumière de la même couleur entoure de Macao. Après quelques seconds, la lumière disparaît, ainsi que le cercle, montrant le mage sans la moindre égratignure, a par ses vêtements qui étaient toujours déchirés et sales.

« Ah ! Merci beaucoup Naruko-chan ! Je me sens en pleine forme ! » Dit joyeusement le mage de feu en se regardant.

« Elle l'a soigné en un instant ! » Exclama Lucy d'incrédule. Elle avait déjà vu des mages utilisés des sortilèges de soin, mais aucun ne pouvait guerrier d'un clin d'œil. A qu'elle point le maitre était puissante.

« Exact, c'est l'un des incroyables talents d'Okaa-chan ! » Dit Mirajene.

« Ouais ! Avec ses pouvoirs, peu importe n'ont blessures, elle nous remet sur pied en un instant ! » Ajouta Natsu, avant de recevoir une baffe derrière la tête par le maitre. « Aïe ! C'était pour quoi ? »

« Pour être un idiot Natsu-kun. Ce n'est pas parce que je peux soigner vos blessures, que vous pouvez vous permettre de vous relâcher. » Répondit durement Naruko en croisant les bras sous son immense poitrine, ignorant le regard lubrique de Macao. « Maintenant rentrer tous chez vous, la journée est fini pour aujourd'hui. » Les autres hochaient leurs têtes avant de faire comme le maitre a dit.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus personne, Naruko quitte à son tour la guilde, mais pas avant de fermer la guilde et d'activer les sceaux de sécurité, pour éviter qu'un intrus ne rentre à l'intérieur.

Une fois fais, Naruto marche tranquillement dans le rue principale, en donnant un sourire à chaque personne qui la salue. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle arrive juste en face du Parc de l'Entrée Sud.

En lieu d'un appartement, il s'agit d'une petite maison blanche avec un toit orange avec un grenier. La maison est entourée d'un jardin, avec deux arbres devant et derrière et d'une clôture. Elle avait acheté le lieu quelque temps après avoir rejoint Fairy Tail.

Bien qu'elle aurait pu vivre à Fairy Hills, avec les autres filles, elle préféré avoir des moments tranquilles avec ses amants et ses enfants. L'emplacement était idéal pour les enfants pour qu'ils s'amusent dans le parc et donne une bonne vision du paysage sur les montagnes et la mer.

Quand elle rentre à la maison, elle traverse le couloir pour arriver dans le grand salon qui pouvait accueillir une dizaine de personnes et qui donne à la cuisse. La l'intérieur de la pièce, se trouve une table ronde en bois avec six chaises, une cheminée, des meubles avec plusieurs livres et rouleaux. Quatre canapés entour d'une petite table.

 **« Tu es enfin revenue. »** Dit une voix . Naruko tourne la tête pour voir un renard avec de longues oreilles, des yeux rouges perçants et neufs queues, assis tranquillement sur l'un des canapé.

« Hey ! Kurama tu es encore réveillé. » Dit-elle avant de s'assoir sur le canapé en face du Bijû.

 **« Remercie tes sales morveuses ! Elles n'ont pas arrêtées de me caresser comme un animal et de m'utiliser pour leurs robes ! »** Grogna Kurama. Cet alors que Naruko remarque un dessin en forme de cœur sur le pelage du renard. Elle lâcha un petit rire, ce qui agace encore plus le kitsune. **« Ce n'est pas drôle ! »**

« Désolé, mais pour moi si. Pour penser que le grand Kyûbi no Yoko, qui avait détruit des villages entiers et terrifié les Nations pendant plus de 1000 ans. Ce fait éduqué par deux enfants. N'importe qui aurait rigolé. » Dit Naruko après quelques minutes de rire. « Ou sont les filles ? »

 **« Elles sont dans leurs chambres entrain de dormir. Elles n'ont pas arrêtées de s'amuser à utiliser leurs magies toute la journée. »** Répondit Kurama d'agacement. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'après toutes ses années de chaos, et de destruction, il doit s'occuper de sales gosses... encore.

« On dirait que quelqu'un c'est amusé. »

 **« La prochaine fois prend une baby-sitter ! »** Dit Kurama avant de changer de sujet. **« Alors du nouveau dans la guilde ? »**

Naruko haussa les épaules. « Pas grand-chose. Nous avons un nouveau membre dans la guilde, elle s'appelle Lucy-chan et le conseil c'est encore plaint de nos activités. » Cette fois c'est autour de Kurama de rigoler.

 **« Activité, plus comme destruction. Je suis surpris que Fairy Tail ne soit pas encore considéré comme une guilde noire. »** Naruko ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire nerveusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux. Les gens aiment Fairy Tail. Fiore serait plus ennuyeuse sans nous. C'est tu le nombre de personnes qui sont venu à Magnolia pour voir les célèbres Salamandre, Titania ou Viviane la Mère des Fées. »

L'expression amusante de Kurama disparait, qui est maintenant sérieux et sombre. **« Mère des Fées... C'est ironique, sachant qu'autrefois ont appelé l'enfant démon. »** La maitre de guilde était un peu surprise que Kurama parle de _çà_. Les deux parlers rarement du passé, surtout de cette époque, mais maintenant, c'était peut-être temps d'en parler.

« Ouais… comme tu le dis, ironique. Un jour, j'étais considérée comme pire que la peste. Détesté par le village je suis née et ignoré par ceux qui devaient être ma famille. Pour finalement devenir chef de l'une des plus grandes guildes du monde et avoir des membres qui me voient comme une figure de mère. »

 **« Tu imagines leur réaction s'ils te voyaient maintenant ? »**

Naruko ne réfléchit même pas une seconde à la question avant de répondre. « Ils seraient son doute écœurés que je gaspille ma puissance pour une {petite maison}, au lieu de remplir mon devoir pour la gloire de la _feuille_ et que je blasphème Hagoromo-Jiji en convertissant mon chakra en magie. Ils exigeront que je quitte la guilde et revienne dans le village pour que je reprenne mon poste de kunoichi { _pour le bien de tous_ }. Et ferrons comme ce qu'ils m'avaient fait _ce jour-là_ , ne s'est jamais produit. »

 **« Ça résume assez bien leurs réactions. Bien qu'ils disent pour tous, dans leurs têtes ces {pour mon plus grand bien}. »** Naruko hoche juste de la tête sachant que c'est vrai.

« Pas besoin d'être un démon de 1000 ans pour savoir ce qu'ils feront. J'ai passé 19 ans dans cet enfer pour savoir ce qu'ils pensent dans leurs esprits étroits, cupide et égoïste. Peu importe ce que j'avais accompli dans le village, dans leur tête, c'était eux qui l'avaient fait. » Kurama peut juste accepter les mots du gosse. Peur eux, toute la puissance qu'elle avait acquis, c'était grâce à leurs enseignements et leurs conseils. Cette pensée mettait Kurama en colère. Les villageois ne lui avaient jamais aidé, au contrairement, ils essayaient de la restreindre, parce craignant que le soi-disant démon, rentre sa puissance pour se venger de ce qu'ils lui au fait depuis son enfance. Ironiquement, c'était le vrai démon qui l'avait aidé à devenir plus forte.

« Et s'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir plus de puissance directement, ils le feraient indirectement, comme avec le _Teme_. » Dit-elle en prononçant le dernier mot avec mépris. « Naruko Uzumaki l'héroïne de la Quatrième Grande Guerre des Shinobis, tueuse de Kaguya Ôtsutsuki… Un bon titre, mais qui ne signifiait rien pour eux, sauf pour avoir de la prestance et la gloire. Et encore, ils auraient fait comme d'habitude et donneraient tout le mérite à ce salaud, peu importe s'il était un traitre et voulait provoquer une révolution. Heureusement qu'il y avait pas les quatre autres villages comme témoins et le symbole de ma victoire contre Kaguya. » Dit-elle en regardant la paume de sa main droite.

 **« Nous savons tous les deux que pour eux, tu n'étais qu'un outil, qu'ils peuvent utiliser comme bon leur semble. Comme pour l'Uchiwa. »**

« Tu le défens ? » Demanda Naruko d'incrédule, regardant le renard comme s'il était fou.

 **« Non ! Ce type mérite de pourrir en enfer pour ce qu'il t'a fait ! Je disais juste que les villageois pouvaient prétendre être une grande famille, mais au réalité, chacun d'eux ne s'intéressait qu'à leur propre intérêt. Ils voulaient juste l'Uchiwa pour son clan et ses maudits yeux et ils avaient profité de la mort de sa famille pour le traiter comme un prince gâté, pour le manipuler plus facilement et avoir tout ce qu'il avait. Ils leur suffisaient de dire des mots comme {puissance} ou {gloire} et l'Uchiwa faisait ce qu'ils disaient. »**

« Je sais tout ça Kurama, je te rappelle que j'étais l'une de ces _gloires_ … » Hurla presque Naruko avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « J'aurais dû les rendre infirmes, pendant que je m'échappais ! »

 **« Tu aurais dû, mais tu n'avais pas le temps. Cependant, tu pourrais avoir l'occasion. »**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Kurama lui donne un regard {ne fais pas l'ignorante}.

 **« Naruko... »** La blonde était surprise que Kurama utilise son nom, en lieu de {kid}. En général c'était quand il disait quelque chose de grave. **« Nous savons tous les deux qu'ils n'accepteront jamais de te laisser en liberté. Ils te voient comme une arme, qui ne devrait pas avoir le droit de penser par elle-même. Ils préfèreraient te voir enchaîner dans une prison en forme de maison avec une dizaine de sceaux de restriction sur toi, plutôt que de te voir balader tranquille dans les Nations. »**

« Cela fait 20 ans, que nous somme à Fiore. Ils sont dus comprendre que je ne reviendrai jamais vers eux. »

 **« Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? »** Il y avait un moment de silence avant que la mère des fées ne lâche un soupir.

« Non... je sais qu'ils n'accepteront jamais le mot {jamais} comme réponse. La seule raison pour laquelle ils ne nous sont pas encore trouvés, c'est parce qu'ils ne cherchent pas à l'Ouest et croient que je suis toujours caché dans les Nations, mais au moment où ils mettront les pieds à Fiore, ils seront que je suis ici et viendront me chercher comme des lions affamés. Ma réputation est connue dans tout l'Ouest et quand ils seront là, ils vont exiger tout ce qui m'appartient leur revient... absolument tous. » Dit-elle en murmurant à la fin, mais le Neuf-Queues a entendu et savait ce qu'elle faisait mention.

 **« Ce n'est de toi que tu t'inquiètes, mais des autres, Menma, Haku, Nagako et ceux de Fairy Tail. »** Naruko n'était pas surprise que Kurama sache ce qu'elle pense. Il était bien le seul à la personne à la connaitre réellement.

« J'ai peur de ce qu'ils pourraient leurs faires. Je peux battre une personne d'un simple mouvement, détruire une ville avec un sortilège et faire trembler le pays avec ma puissance, mais je ne peux pas lever la main sur ma famille. Ils pourraient les utiliser pour me capturer. Si c'est _{pour le bien de Konoha}_ , ils sont l'esprit tranquille. » Voyant l'inquiète dans son ancien hôte, Kurama décide de la rassurer.

 **« Menma est très puissant, probablement le plus fort de sa génération. Nous l'avons tous les deux formé depuis qu'il pouvait utiliser la magie. Il pourrait probablement tenir tête face à des Kages. Les filles peuvent compter sur leurs pères pour les protéger et la guilde. Le reste des membres sont assez fortes pour faire face aux shinobis. Contrairement à ces hypocrites, Fairy Tail se soutient mutuellement et peuvent ceux considérés comme les véritables détenteurs de la Volonté du Feu. »** Les derniers mots surprit Naruko avant de sourire.

« Autrefois je croyais que la Volonté du Feu n'était qu'une philosophie pour cacher le vrai visage de Konoha aux yeux de tous. Leur donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient un gentil village ninja pacifique contrairement aux autres qui ne soucis que de leur propre intérêt et veulent la guerre. Mais quand nous sommes arrivés à Fairy Tail, j'ai vue chacun des membres ceux traités comme une famille sans tenir compte du sang et je pouvais enfin croire en cette même philosophie que je pensais absurde. » Dit-elle d'un ton à la fois amère et douce.

Elle ne voulait pas impliquer la guide de ses affaires personnelle, mais ça sera hypocrite de sa part, car elle s'est toujours mêlée des affaires des autres, même s'il ne voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter que les gens soient malheureux, comme elle avait été. Elle voulait montrer qu'il était préférable de se battre sur ce que l'on croyait, plutôt que de rien faire et rester dans le désespoir. C'était l'une de ses plus grandes qualités.

Kurama jette un coup d'œil à la pendule et remarque qu'il était très tard.

 **« Je pense que nous avons assez parlé du passé pour aujourd'hui et devrions aller nous coucher, mais Naruko, rappelles-toi qu'un jour, nous devrons faire face à notre passé. »** Naruko regarde un moment le renard sans aucune expression avant de lui donner un sourire.

« Tu as raison, mais je le ferai surtout pour ma famille et toi Otou-san. » Dit-elle avant de quitter le salon et d'aller dans sa chambre. Leçon seul Kurama, qui était surprit pendant un moment de la dernière phrase de son ancien conteneur avant de lâcher un petit rire.

 *** Otou-san... ça faisait longtemps que tu ne pas appeler ainsi kid. *** Pensa le renard en se sentant nostalgique. Il ferme ensuite les yeux pour profiter un bon sommeil bien mérité.

 **Chapitre 1 : Fin**

* * *

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimé lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


End file.
